Yūki Terumi
Yūki Terumi, real name Takehaya Susano'o (Evil God of Destruction or The Original Black Void Susano'o Unit), is the main antagonist of BlazBlue franchise's original C'' series. His former vessel was Hazama Honoka. He returns as one of the Season 2’s DLC playable characters in ''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, where he went as his Susano'o form and the final antagonist of the said Season, where it is not the real Terumi himself, but a clone. Bio Terumi, or Susano'o in his real name was a Sakishin Mikoto created by his eldest sister, Master Unit Amaterasu. He became a malevolent sentient and begin to rebel his own creator because of his existence into serving her whim. He later acquires Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki (father of Nine the Phantom and Celica Ayatsuki Mercury) for not only research his body, but also any Azure-related inventions, the Gate, the Azure Grimoire and everything, thus Terumi and two brilliant men were responsible for the events that started from the past. During Relius’ trial experiment, the Black Beast emerged from the Kiln. Relius was swallowed by the Kiln, Terumi’s physical form was destroyed, and his spirit form took heavy damage. It took five years for his spirit body to heal, after which Terumi contacted Relius in order to ask the whereabouts of his next body that Clover promised to prepare. One of his vessels are Kazuma Kval, and Hazama Honoka. Without Susano'o Unit, his soul persisted for years before residing in the vessels, sowing discord in his wake. He resented Master Unit being an instrument of their will and grew to hate his own existence. During a Dark War against Black Beast, Terumi was put by Nine into a slave spell into serving other five heroes and a time-displaced Ragna the Bloodedge, who is from the same now defunct timeline as Hakumen (the alternate Jin Kisaragi who now own Terumi's old Susano'o Unit). Sometimes after time-discplaced Ragna's sacrifice, Terumi begin his plan to eliminate most of other heroes, by using his vessel Kazuma into scheming the fall of Six Heroes, such as murdering Jubei Mitsuyoshi's brother Tomonori and the physical form of Trinity Glassfield (now her spirit bound to Platinum the Trinity, even overpowers Nine and pushed into the boundary to make her insane and revived as a vengeful specter, although Nine Jubei's half-blood daughter Kokonoe survived after she was born. Although his plan murdering Hakumen, Valkenhayn and Jubei are foiled, he was freed from the Boundary and being granted Hazama's body by Relius, after Kazuma was destroyed. While as Hazama, Terumi made two opposing organizations, Sector 7 and NOL. He and Relius are one of the few responsible for the existence of Noel Vermillion (originally start as Saya) in the current timeline, using the templates which Relius gathered from the DNA of Naoto Kurogane and his sister, Saya Terumi. After finding out that Nine's sister, Celica sheltered a young Ragna, Jin and Saya at church, Terumi poisons Jin's mind into using Yukianessa given by Saya to cut Ragna's right arm, murdering Celica, burn the church, and even kidnapped Saya to be used for his and Relius' new experiments. Unfortunately, their experiments splits halves of Saya into two being, one is Hades Izanami, who remains on their sides, and another is Mu-12 (Noel), who raised elsewhere safely by Duodecim clan's Vermillion family, just as Jin being raised in Kisaragi family safely as well. While waiting for Ragna, Jin and Noel to grew up, Terumi and Relius are preparing for their future schemes. Once the three siblings grew up, Terumi and Relius begin to set their prepared plans in motions. Terumi's case, once Hakumen is freed, even Sector 7's forbidden Mad Dog Azrael too, though Terumi may separate from Hazama, Terumi will have his opportunity to get his body back from Hakumen, should the alternate timeline warrior caught off-guard. Once he got the armor unit back, reuniting body and soul, the whole being of Susano'o, Terumi's true form, Susano'o revealed itself as a monster with the power of a god, one that could cause devastation on a universal scale unless destroyed. Trivia * Terumi as his Susano'o form in this game is explainable, in order to avoid having his Base form included instead, due to his Base form shares few animations with the originator Hazama, despite the base form’s high demands. * He and Tsubaki Yayoi are the only characters who are in their current ultimate form, similar to mostly Saiyan characters in other Arc System Works' developed Bandai Namco's license fighting game, Dragon Ball FighterZ. * Due to Cross Tag is a crossover game, it is unknown if Terumi created an exact duplicate of his old armor, or come from another timeline where he won his conquest. In the second storyline however depicts a clone of his Susano’o form. * Just as Persona side’s story alternatively took place after Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, especially how the Terumi we saw now is a clone, Cross Tag is alternatively takes after Central Fiction, affecting both Hazama and Platinum too, but Ragna. * Terumi is also one of the three characters to be officially deceased alongside the Ayatsuki Mercury sisters. Unlike them, Terumi is never been resurrected in Cross Tag storyline. * His trailer is released alongside Elizabeth (whose trailer first released in USA in a week before the Japanese version) and Celica. * Susano'o has the palette swaps based on these following characters: Hakumen, Junpei Iori (Persona 3 (4 Ultimax ver.)), Carmine Prime, and the Grimm species (RWBY). See Also *Yūki Terumi at BlazBlue Wiki **Takehaya Susano'o, Terumi’s true form at BlazBlue Wiki *Hakumen, the alternate Jin who now owns Terumi's old armor Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Downloadable Contents Category:Deceased Characters